icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magicboots
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Magicboots page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 16:32, November 20, 20 Hey whats up! Hey I read your blog about how your friends are nice and awesome but they dont undestand iCarly like you do and you come here and let it all out! That is totally how I am! My friends are awesome but they dont get iCarly like I do! I feel like no matter what shipping peope are were all friends and we have the same thing in common we all LOVE iCarly! ﻿Yeah, exactly, but can I ask who this is? I totally agree though! Magicboots 08:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering... Hi, I saw your blog on writing nice things about other ships, and since the blog has disappeared from this list of most popular blogs, I was wondering when you were going to start. Lotstar 07:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I will most likely be starting this weekend. I've been extremely busy lately, which is unusual. I know people are thinking I probably won't do them because it's been quite a while. They should start soon! Magicboots 16:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Blog Hi, I'm going to be referring to your blog about your friend not liking iCarly. Here are some tips: # Don't worry about it, it's a stupid thing for someone to judge you for watching a TV show. # iCarly was made to be funny and weird, that's the whole point. # I know you were nervous, but try not to lie... it just creates more problems. # My mom always says, Don't worry what other people think, and don't try to please them. It's you life, not theirs. Okay, so those are my tips for you. I'm not telling you what to do, it's just from my experience. :Hope this helps, and I'll talk to you later! :: --[[User:Anr0328|'Anr']][[User talk:Anr0328|'03']][[User blog:Anr0328|'28']] 20:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC I'm lonely... You know what I've noticed? No one ever leaves a message on here! So I'm going to talk to myself Magicboots 12:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Twilight OMG i know i'm late I've been known this but I am so glad i found another twilighter in this wiki usually people don't like it, glad you like it too. P.S. I like the books better. xoxoPurple2 02:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 People just don't really like Twilight here, do they??? It's more Harry Potter and I just can't get into HP. It's not my thing. I LOVE Alice; she's just adorable! Every time Emmett says something I fill the house with laughter, Jane is just.... so sadisticly wonderful. I'm on the Twilight wiki (not as much as this one) and I find that sometimes the little fights between Team Edward and Team Jacob are as bad as the ones between Seddie and Creddie!!! I'm personally Team Edward in the books and half Team Edward in the films. But after watching Eclipse I realised that I was half Team Jacob. In the films, I'm Switzerland! Magicboots 07:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Good news I already posted this on the Seddie page, but since you get a message when your talk page is changed: http://www.megavideo.com/?v=H8TPR9H4 Mak23686 08:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) hi its Quam1992 wuu2? Be friends hey I was wondering if we will be friends? and I have an nick name to you Magiclipstick Seddie Shipper 12:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) About me Well thanks Magicboots....I Will tell you about me.Well iam 13 I Leave in Philippinesor Filipino and I Speaks Tagalog Seddie Shipper 12:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) My friends Well I Hate Justin Bieber too but I like he's song.By the way Who is your Favorite singer? DUDE! XD Woowww really? Awesome!!! xD I guess you agree with me when you wish the iCarly crew would come to the UK so we can meet them! haha xD yeh idk why but I love it when Americans and other people get confused with the stuff we say. xDD hahaha lol Oh it's cool. I just didnt feel like checking. I'm lazy like that. And i agree with like everything u said. xoxoPurple2 21:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 Opinion Hey.. I would really appreciate your opion on the start of my new story.. please and thank u .. xx http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7060568/1/iSee_You_Again AJ21 13:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bout that... Hey, just want to say sorry for asking how you knew- I shouldn't have replied to you saying that because I'm sure it would just make people confused and suspicious- I was just shocked that other people actually knew lol. So yeah... sorry about that-- bad idea on my part. And also thank you for editing your last comment- again it was my fault :/ And is that you on the picture you just posted on the seddie page?! If it is, you're really pretty! =D Samlovesham 15:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ILove WTF. WHY DID ILOVE LEAVE! YOU HAVE TO KNOW! PLEASE TELL ME! IM ONE OF HER FRIENDS! Why? Please MagicBoots. Please Tell Me. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 00:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) She's not leaving, false alarmm, but why is she leaving Twitter to you XD? PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 14:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okat then...... LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 14:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Pottermore Hello! I have a question and I was wondering if you could answer it. As I read on a blog, you said you acsessed Pottermore at 10AM, English time. Do you think it would be the same every other day? Yours sincerly, Ant 157349 ♥ Seddie and Cabbie Make Me Dance and Sing 12:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey I love your avatar:)Lluvy120 20:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC)lluvy120 Re: .... Boing? Uhh... DADOING! Alica out after another boring post! 12:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WAIT I HAVE A BETTER TOPIC TO TALK ABOUT. EXPLAIN ME HOW EXACTLY YOU MADE UR SIGNATURE THAT COLOR. I'M NOT REALLY FAMILIAR WITH THE WIKI CODE AND TOO LAZY TO ASK MY DAD. Alica out after another boring post! 12:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I will spam your talkpage now to find the right colour and stuff. [[User:Alica123|'DE ALIEN FROM PLANET LIE AKA ALICA']] (I WOULDN'T CLICK.!) 12:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Booh! [[User:Alica123|[[User:Alica123|'DE ALIEN FROM PLANET LIE AKA ALICA']] (I WOULDN'T CLICK.!)]] 12:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOO [[User:Alica123|[[User:Alica123|'DE ALIEN FROM PLANET LIE AKA ALICA']] (I WOULDN'T CLICK.!)]] 12:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) DAMN YOU WIKI CODE ASDFGHJKL!!!!!!! [[User:Alica123|[[User:Alica123|'DE ALIEN FROM PLANET LIE AKA ALICA']] (I WOULDN'T CLICK.!)]] 12:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) TEEEEEEEST Alica talk page 12:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and replied :) Alica talk page 13:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Too posh? What does that mean? xD Alica talk page 13:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) So yes, that's how I did it . xD DAH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Why am I a blob??? xDD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WTF IS THAT??? XDDD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) xDDD Nice. In such moments I just try to change the subject........ xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) What'dya mean? I changed it to Evanescent (that's the special Evanescence they use for album art and the lyrics in the album book thingy) already :O TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait, do you mean the colour? TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:36, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, well yeah, the first one shall stay Evanescent, but idk what to make the second one.. Idk what fonts the wiki supports. I'm kinda surprised it supports Evanescent. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Idk who to ask for the supported fonts. Damn it. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks awesome :) LOOK AT MY NEW SIGNATURE AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION. :D TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 13:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Bahiwuhps. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica talk page 11:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) A Not So Nice Surprise... Um. Hey. I just went on our twitter page....WE WERE HACKED?!? HOW?!?! WHEN!?!?! WHO?!?!? :O ILoveSeddie1234321 13:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I didn't. I just went to our page when I wasn't logged on. xP [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'ILoveSeddie1234321']] (talk to me!) 13:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?!! :O [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'ILoveSeddie1234321']] (talk to me!) 13:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WHATT?! Hey!!! So um... I was just wondering what the heck your avatar picture is from!!! It's creeeeping me out.....O_o Sorry for this randomness, and sorry if you already had to explain it to a billion other curious people xD Samlovesham 15:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL gooooood!! That was pretty gross and freaky xP The bunny is MUCH better xD And WTF? A bleeding lip matches your personality? Whoooo are youu?!?! *screams and runs away* xD Samlovesham 15:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) READ! ZOOOMEZA! MEBE I shall play the SPAM game!ILike Waffles 17:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) BEEP ZOOPDEBAP! MEBEFEBEEATINGLEFEE! YO!UYU! Wanna Chat? ILike Waffles 18:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Spamming = LIFE ZINGA ZINGA! WHOOPPPPPAAEEE!ILike Waffles 16:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hey magicboots i realy liked u pic so im using the same one hope ya dont mind JELLY!! Problem with formatting Hi, I tried your layout and the insert name here thing on my Vctorious profile, but I don't know if it's working properly. For example, on one side it cuts off the edge of the table and I don't know if it's just my computer or what. Also, I don't know if the insert name thing works. Could you check it out for me? On the Victorious wiki the link to my pages is under the list of admins. If there is something wrong with it, please message me back on either wiki so I can learn how to fix it. Thanks. :] [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥']] [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'(talk)']] 22:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That's gonna be long... Um... So... Hi. I'm so sorry that I didn't let you know that I'm leaving, but I thought you wouldn't care and I didn't want to annoy you. The reason why I left is kinda complicated. You know, we had a little arguement with Alica. And I was already becoming sick of all this drama, trolls, haters (you should know what I'm reffering too, I know everything) and chiz like that. Then I came on chat because I needed to cheer up and I was slightly (just tiniest little bit) drunk, so I wasn't thinking straight. We were PMing with Ali and all when she switched accounts with Jessie and didn't tell me anything. I was going to say something really important, but before I did so, Jessie told me it's her on Alica's account. I almost told her something really, REALLY private. So we started arguing with Allah, but we made up and everything was alright. We were talking about our problems and then she... started to... talk about... stuff. I can't tell you, not even imply (and definitely not on here, everyone can read it) and that was the end, I couldn't take it anymore. Okay, maybe I was acting like b*tch and was too mean, but still, it didn't stop her from doing what she's doing. And the alcohol made me act like an attention w***e. I didn't want to, really. So Fudge hates me now, Tara probably, too and... Sophie is still an angel. Bee is wickedly mad at me- let's say that a lot of people hates me now. Acey thinks that I'll come back like everyone else, but I want to let you know that this is not the case. I'm not comming back ever again. I can't stand talking with Alica when I know about this. I know, it's all too confusing, but it's just better if I leave. So... bye :) Stay awesome. PurpleJerk 15:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I know I hurt her and I feel so bad for it... I wasn't trying to :( She was my first friend on here and she will never stop being one, but I can't be here anymore. I really need some space, time to think. My fanfiction account is the same as on here, drop me some message, I'll be thrilled :) Thanks for being one of the few people who understood me and didn't call me an immature idiot. People whose are hating on you are SAPS. We're awesome and we know it. PurpleJerk 16:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) _=' We need to talk. Now. My hand is a dolphin. YTF! 18:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) The Next Step http://wikihungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Sign_In_Season_1_Games Hello, please sign in and do the requirments before Friday night! Hope to see you. I am a link. Rawr. 20:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Why did you KB me? why did you kickban me :( Waluigifan27 16:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE UNKICKBAN ME I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN Waluigifan27 16:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Please unban me, getting banned for a couple of hours sucks, and I've learned my lesson about spamming the chat. Waluigifan27 18:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Spanky's Corner Noope. Mom ALMOST caught me at the computer, though she told me NOT even think about turning it on, because we have this Physics test tommorow, but meh. I'm still embarrassed, so don't you dare to mention the buttslap thing, 'kay? xD Seggum 18:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Alica HARRASSING Me Hey moofin. Where are thou? I am too lazy to go on Twitter and ask there, so I will here. I know you have a real life and stuff (... I'm not being sarcastic :P) but come oooon yes? ;o I miss you. :/ Okay that sounds stupid and cheesy. So. COME BACK BECKSON PWEASEEE. K. That's it. RAWK ON. \.o./ Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 11:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) stopped by to say hello hey magic boots just stopping by to said hello and thank you for your help with my un-hipness. Dd 23:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly Subscription Unsubscribe here. Issue 2 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_2 Issue 3 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_3 Secret Santa Swap Yes, that is okay. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 22:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Amazing OMG! That was the best Christmas/Birthday/Secret Santa Present ever! I swear, I was smiling the whole time. (I even blushed) Thank you so much! You really are a great friend:D Thank you Cruncho! :D <3 Ever heard of an AlienFox?Then this is your lucky day!. 14:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Magic-file:BeckyPresent.png Merry Christmas to my best friend I've never met :) Heyho. I thought I'd leave it heere cause I can leave a small little message too. I will attempt to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year now. Have an amazing merry Christmas and the best new year you can dream of...... OH WAIT TOO CHEESY. Um. Yo dude. Have a merry x-mas & an awesome new year K? K. ;o Ok too simple. WHATEVER JUST KNOW: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. Here's my present. I know I suck at Photoshop, but I really tried my best. And yes that's why I needed your favourite color. If you click on it it gets bigger. I made it in wallpaper size on purpose, if you wanna use it. :) Also count it as a bday present... I didn't give you one, I suck, I know. I was drowning in tests. One of them being Latin, on which I failed btw. ;_; Merry Christmas. :) Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 19:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly - Issue 6 Yall want to block me it no problem bitches fake ass talking yall best friend behind there back punk ass yall don't fuck with me and pop the fuck off stupid ass and i got the voodoo for u bitches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I GOT YALL GRANDMA ON MY DICK Two Girls, One World 'Hi ! Click here to read the new ''Two Girls, One World! blog. :) - ILoveSeddie1234321 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 7 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 8 Subscription http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alica123/Misadventures_In_Wikia_Hell:_Demands_By_The_Devil 15:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC)